


Soothing Waters

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: Take time to relax in the tub... doctors orders.





	Soothing Waters

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Soothing Waters**

**by:** Netcord

**Character(s):** Jed  & Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed  & Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Jed & Abbey....didn’t create them & don’t own them......how sad am I ?  
**Summary:** Take time to relax in the tub.....doctors orders.  


Abbey watched Jed from the kitchen window as she cleaned up the dinner dishes. He held the cell phone to his right ear, propping one foot up on the bottom rung of the fence looking out over the meadow towards the pond. His hair, ruffled by the slight breeze, stuck out in numerous directions. He had pulled his shirt tails out and they too were waving casually over his denim clad rear. Turning from the fence Jed glanced up seeing Abbey watching him. He held up one finger and smiled. This gesture could be interpreted in a number of ways, but Abbey understood it to mean he’d be off the phone in just a minute. Now in all honesty what were the chances of that?

Steam curled up from the mug of coffee Abbey placed on the table next to Jed as he settled into the porch swing, still clutching the cell phone to his ear. He nodded his appreciation and reached for the hot brew. Abbey bent down running her fingers through his hair placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"It’s getting cool. Don’t stay out here too long Jed. I’m going to go up and start running the water for your bath." He rolled his eyes, nodding once again. "Good night Leo," she called over her shoulder. The screen door creaked as Abbey left Jed alone in the shadows with Leo and his coffee.

"Don’t start........we spent a bundle on the new Jacuzzi. I might as well get some use out of it while I’m here........You’re just jealous ‘cause you don’t have a 6' tub with a gorgeous mermaid swimming around in it.........It’s all part of my therapeutic treatment. That young doctor with the degree from the ‘University of Daytona’ calls it soothing waters. He says it will help with the stiffness and hopefully ward off cramping.........Yeah, it’s nice to back at the Farm this weekend. Leo, I appreciate your keeping an eye on things while I’m gone........What do you mean by that?.........What mice are playing?.......Are you comparing me to a cat, Leo?........You tell Charlie I have eyes  & ears all over that building and the construction on the new dungeon starts next week......Shut up !........I’m in pain here. I don’t want to hear anymore. I’m going. I hear my mermaid beckoning me to the soothing waters.........Good night Leo, I’ll check in with you in the morning."

Jed snapped the cell closed slipping it into his pocket as he stood stretching his body in different directions before heading for the kitchen door. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Hey." Abbey opened her eyes to find Jed standing next to the Jacuzzi unbuttoning his shirt. He admired the view for a long moment. "I thought this bath was for me, Sweet thing." He dipped a few fingers in to test the temperature of the water.

" It’s a big ocean Babe. There’s plenty of room. I didn’t think you’d mind sharing." Abbey reached up playing her fingers  along the inner seem of his left pant leg.

Jed shrugged out of his shirt tucking it over the towel rack. He yanked at his belt releasing it from its silver buckle. His jeans dropped around his ankles. He left them where they fell on the rug. His black Jockeys landed on top of the wrinkled heap. Switching on the power to the jet ‘engine’ Jed slowly lowered himself into the water opposite his ‘gorgeous mermaid’. He leaned back against the rounded end of the tub, stretching his legs out on either side of the remarkably tones pair coming from the other side. If it were in his power everyone on earth would have a tub like this one. It would be filled with warm scented waters and come with a vision of beauty such as he was looking at right at that moment. 

The honeycomb blinds hanging in the window beside the tub were left open just enough to allow for a slight breeze to billow in the curtains. The soft evening light reflected off the tile walls surrounding them with a lovely aqua,  gold & copper glow. It was a color scheme which flowed through the entire bathroom, compliments of Abbey’s boys & their artistic mother on the west coast. The use of this room had become more of an event rather than a daily chore. As the jets sent streams of bubbles over his legs, up his torso and around his shoulders Jed sank lower into the water resting his head back on the curved rim . 

He lay his arms along the edge of the tub. Abbey did likewise so that her finger tips could stroke against his hands. For as long as Jed could remember Abbey had always used her hands and fingers in particular to touch, to connect, to massage and seduce him. He opened his hands so she could play her tiny fingers along his large thick ones. She circled her fingertips around in his palms around and around repeatedly. It was just a feather light touch  The sensation sent chills up his arms.......he loved it. 

Could he stay here long enough to wash away ever ache, ever concern from the day, every hint of worry about tomorrow...........let every thought float out the open window onto the breeze and concentrate on the mesmerizing finger tips in the palms of his hands ? 

"Jed."

"Mmmm?"

"Are you still with me?"

"You keep touching me like that.....I’ll never leave you."

"Is that a promise....?’

He leaned forward bringing her hands together and kissing her palms with warm moist lips. Abbey’s hair now hung in ringlets about her face giving her a playful pixie like appearance. 

"Sweet thing, I think I’d be much more relaxed if I could put my arms around you." 

With that said Jed spun her around bringing her to rest against his chest with his legs on either side of hers. Together they leaned back against the side of the tub allowing the jets to swirl the water at them from every angle. Jed encircled Abbey with his arms, sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"You smell like something from the garden. What is it?"

"That’s the bath oil, Babe.........Aloe vera & lavender.....it’s meant to help you to unwind." 

Abbey slowly ran her hands down over his knees and shins, once again creating a sense of calm. In response Jed spread is hands out over her stomach and breasts. It wasn’t intended to be overtly sexual. It was just Jed’s reaction to having her body so close to his. He couldn’t  resist the need to touch her, to slide his hands over her wet warm skin. Abbey loved that he did this with such tenderness, never squeezing or pitching, but rather with gentle open palms and fingertips stroking & exploring every curve. Jed didn’t need his eyes open to visualize the fullness of her breasts or the deep red hardness of her nipples. Abbey rested contentedly against her man allowing him to fill his mind with the image of her naked form.

His hands continued to roam, but Abbey could tell Jed wanted to talk by the slight tension in his legs. Seldom could Jed be still when he was ready to share a thought . He was definitely a man of motion.

"You know Leo said something before that I just can’t seem to let go of."

"I’m listening." Abbey moved her hands to his thighs and kneaded the muscles just above his knees.

"Well, he started off by comparing me to a cat."

"What sort of cat?"

"Abbey........he told me the mice were running loose."

"Zoey & Charlie?"

"The digging for the dungeon has already begun."

"Jed...........what’s bothering you?"

He paused feeling unsure of what he wanted to say. "Leo said I needed to trust them. Trust Charlie with my little girl."

"And you honestly didn’t see this coming? Jed, Charlie has been in love with your daughter since he first laid eyes on her. He’s a smart boy and he deserves a lot of credit."

" I know."

"As a 21 year old he found himself falling for a girl, whose father happened to be his boss and the President of the United States. How many kids have to deal with that scenario?"

"Yeah, you’re right"

"Though the father and daughter are color blind there are still many who are not. As a result he had to watch the people he cared about most in the world be shot and experience fear that no one should  have to endure."

"He blamed himself. I know"

"Because of his love and loyalty to this man, who for all intents and purposes has become ‘his’ father, the relationship with the daughter was neglected."

"Yes."

" Charlie demonstrated patience  beyond belief........the daughter falls for another guy in an effort to escape the grip of her family. When disaster struck who was right there to support her? Despite everything, who was there for her?"

"Charlie."

"Absolutely. He didn’t push. He never asked for anything. He just offered himself as a comfort. He listened. He waited. He loved her unconditionally through it all."

"Zoey trusts him."

"Yes, Jed, she does. He has been the most constant thing in her young life."

"She’s not my little girl anymore is she ?"

"No."

" She loves him."

"Yes."

" I’m afraid for them Abbey."

"I know Babe........but they’ll be alright. They’ll have each other and we’ll be there when they need us."

"Will that be enough?"

"There are no guarantees, you know that. We do the best we can and have faith. You’re a good father Jed........ to both of them." Abbey placed her hands over his hands, lacing her fingers with his. " I don’t think the mice are the only ones who should be having fun." She turned in his arms far enough to capture his lips inviting him to play. "Are we done talking for now?"

"Yes."  

Jed took a deep breath inhaling the intoxicating scent of the Aloe vera & lavender in Abbey’s hair. She tilted her head offering her neck to him and was rewarded by his lips which came  eagerly to start at her earlobe. "Pinna, pinnae".......external flap at the bottom of the ear. Those who dare scoff at his Latin were surely missing out on the good things in life. Who ever thought such a small part of the anatomy could yield so much pleasure ? He sucked it into his mouth as his hands once again began to roam with new found enthusiasm. This lovely creature in his arms filled him with desire.........the desire to pleasure her. One hand gave special attention to those deep red hardening nipples. The other went lower seeking the sensitive center in her soft curls below. Abbey quickly became overwhelmed by this three sided assault to her senses. She moved in his embrace moaning softly. She could feel the pressure of his hips pressing against the back of hers, his arousal very evident. Gripping his thighs with both hands she  opened herself completely to his touch. The soothing waters swirled all around them further intensifying the effect of  his caresses. The spike of pleasure shot up through her body. He continued to stroke her until she went limp against his chest. 

The timer on the ‘jets’ suddenly stopped and the waters went calm. They sat there for a moment longer resting peacefully. 

"Well, I think ‘Dr. Daytona’ may have been right after all. This soaking idea was just what I needed." Jed stood cautiously stepping out of the tub. He reached out a hand signaling for his ‘mermaid’ to follow him. She rose from the water and he led her toward the bedroom.

"Round two."

So it goes.......el final.


End file.
